nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Bump Battle Royale
Bump Battle Royale is an upcoming arcade game that was announced to be in development on July 4, 2014. It will contain characters from previous Nitrome releases as well as characters specifically designed for this game. Bump Battle Royale will be Nitrome Touchy compatible upon release and is the first since Rush to accommodate a maximum of four players with or without Touchy. It will be released between July 28th and August 1st 2014. The game loosely draws its basis from bumper cars and sumo wrestling. Controls Hold acceleration key - propel character forward Gameplay Bump Battle Royale is an arena game where the player is tasked with knocking opposing players off the stage. The player controls a character in a bumper car, this character spinning around until the player hits the acceleration key, which causes them to burst in the direction they are facing until the player lets go of the acceleration key. Bump Battle Royale supports up to four player multiplayer with or without Nitrome Touchy, on the game modes Last Man Standing and Team Battle. Campaign levels Campaign serves as the single player mode of the game, being divided up into levels and requiring only a single player. Each level tasks the player with bumping the opposing players off the stage across three rounds. The player can unlock other characters and arenas in this mode. There are three levels that are titled "Royal Rumble"; each of these levels having a different coloured medal. Some levels featured in the July 4th 2014 trailer are: # - Blue # - Pink angel # - First clan viking # - Royal Rumble bronze # - Hazmat Hero # - Unknown # - Unknown # - Royal Rumble silver # - Unknown # - Unknown # - Royal Rumble gold # - Royal Rumble light blue (most likely either diamond or crystal) Game modes Bump Battle Royale has three game modes, each which uses the general Bump Battle Royale gameplay but with slightly changed rules. With the exception of campaign, all game modes support multiplayer. Multiplayer supports a total of four players. Campaign :Main section: Bump Battle Royale#Campaign Last Man Standing In Last Man Standing the player is pitted against three other players. The last player standing is the winner. Team Battle Team Battle splits the combatants into two teams of four, with the player having to knock the opposing team members of the board. Characters The following Nitrome characters appear as combatants and/or playable characters in Bump Battle Royale: *Robot (Bump Battle Royale, original character) *First clan (Icebreaker series) *Pink angel (Twin Shot series) *Blue (Test Subject series) *Takeshi (Final Ninja series) *Basic employees (Nitrome Must Die) Stages The following stages will appear in Bump Battle Royale: *Icebreaker stage *Final Ninja stage Pick ups Pick ups spawn on the stage in Bump Battle Royale, and can be collected by passing through them. The only known pick up is a sample from the Toxic series. Announcements *'July 4, 2014' - Bump Battle Royale is announced to be in development and a teaser trailer for it is showcased in the post. *'July 18, 2014' - A short video of Bump Battle Royale gameplay is shown, along with more information on the game's gameplay File:Bump Battle Royale Preview|The teaser trailer File:Bump Battle Royale - Final Ninja stage preview video|The June 18th 2014 Final Ninja stage preview video File:BumpBattleRoyale-Facebook1.jpg|An image of the Final Ninja stage, posted only on Facebook References }} Trivia *Although stages will apparently use content from their respective games, some stages will contain stage content that was made exclusively for Bump Battle Royale, such as the helicopter in the Final Ninja stage. Category:Games to be released Category:Arcade games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Nitrome Touchy games Category:2014 games